narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doku
| previous affiliation = | team = Iwagakure Primary Combat Unit | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} }} }} * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * }} Doku (毒, Doku) is an Iwagakure shinobi participating in the Great Shinobi World War. Appearance Doku is an average height man with long, spiky brown hair, similar in appearance to the 's hairstyle. He wears a high collar, white jacket with purple cuffs around his wrists and a light blue trim. He wears a short-sleeved black undershirt underneath the jacket, and a red version of the standard shinobi pants. Personality Doku is an angry, bitter, arrogant, and vulgar human being who is filled with hatred and resentment that he isn't considered to become a future . His mastery of ninjutsu and genjutsu has given him an inflated ego, and his mastery of 's techniques has made him declared that he is the latter's "second coming". He seems to have a distorted sense of patriotism, as he is fiercely proud of his heritage and believes that his village is the most powerful shinobi village on earth. Ever since he was a Genin, his personality has always unnerved others. He has never spared his opponents, even in his young years, believing that sparing an enemy is not only showing weakness, but showing disrespect for one's enemy. He says that by killing those that are too weak, he is doing his enemy a service, by lowering the amount of "weaklings" in their ranks. He slightly changes his attitude when it comes to comrades. While weakness still angers him, he believes that fellow Iwagakure shinobi are more useful alive than dead, and he will protect them even if it only means that they will serve as a distraction while he finishes the fight. Having mastered many of Orochimaru's techniques, he is fixated on surpassing the legendary . One of his most defining traits is his one-sided rivalry with Ryun Uchiha and Raian Getsueikirite. He begrudges them greatly for possessing kekkei genkai, especially ones as strong as the and the . He is constantly trying to outdo the both of him using his own techniques and skills, which he claims are superior. Doku is also incredibly stubborn. Even on the brink of death, he'll continue fighting until the last breath left him. He also doesn't care for others opinions or views on life. He is famous around Iwagakure for his comeback remarks after being berated by others. He also shows a lack of fear, not caring even to face opponents he knows are stronger than him. History Not much is known about Doku's past. What is known is that, from a young age, he has always been fascinated by snakes. After the , while he was still a teenager, his interest in snakes was exploited by the Third Tsuchikage, who began allowing him access to data on Orochimaru. Doku, in turn, used this data to master Orochimaru's techniques as well as develop his own. Abilities As a Jōnin of Iwagakure, Doku is a fair-powered ninja. His chakra levels are extraordinarily high for the average ninja, most likely due in part to the training he put his body through so that he could master Orochimaru's techniques. He is considered a prodigy, being noted by Ōnoki to be more skilled in snake-oriented techniques than Orochimaru. Doku is skilled in the creations of poison, and often stocks various poisons before he enters combat in order to use them on the battlefield. He has also, through years of medications, made his body immune to most known ninja poisons and can easily discern and counteract new ones he encounters along the way. Ninjutsu while sparing.]] Unlike most other ninja in his village, who are known for their mastery of their , Doku isn't known for his skill in element techniques, but rather his mastery of snake-like ninjutsu. He can use the standard , his only notable elemental technique, to create copies of himself and others. His signature technique is the , which he uses liberally, and in many different fashions. Doku also makes liberal use of his technique, which he uses for attack, as well as using it as a grappling hook if he finds himself falling from a high place. Doku can pull off three different types of summonings, the first being the generic , which he uses to summon snakes to fight his battles for him. He can also use to summon a large gate to defend him from dangerous attacks. He comments that his chakra wasn't great enough to allow him to use , but that he would never need such a large scale defense. Lastly, he can use Orochimaru's technique, which revives the dead. Unlike , who could summon a vast amount of ninja and control them with this technique, Doku has a limit of two currently because of the chakra it expends to use this technique. Finally, Doku can use the and its variant, the . He doesn't use these technique to control puppets, but rather to control enemies with, rendering them valuable pawns to himself. Genjutsu Proving himself to truly be unique among Iwagakure's ranks, Doku is especially skilled with genjutsu, making him an excellent interrogator. He can use the , which gives the illusion that he has a never ending army of shinobi that is meant to wear down his opponent. He can even use the , an interrogation specific genjutsu, that allows the victim to remember things they otherwise wouldn't, reveal secrets that they usually would be against revealing, and remember things in greater detail than they usually would. Plot Trivia * His name means "toxicant". * He is based on my favorite Dragonball Z character, Vegeta.